lps2012fandomcom-20200213-history
Precious Village
Precious Village is the main story of the 5th issue of IDW Littlest Pet Shop comics, the final issue of the first season of comics. It was written by Georgia Ball, with art by Nicanor Peña, colors by Victoria Robado, letters by Tom B. Long, and edits by David Hedgecock. Summary A repairman leaves Littlest Pet Shop after fixing its leaky pipes, saying he will be back the next day to seal the wall. Right after, a delivery man brings Mrs. Twombly a shipment of Expando-Foom Pet Odor™ carpet cleaner, which she is sure that would make no problem next to the pipes. Aunt Christie asks last minute to leave Buttercream at the day camp and leaves in a hurry. Blythe feeds the pets before going to school and asks what they will be doing. While Russell talks about his very full planned schedule, he get surprised when Buttercream guesses they would have a fire drill, to which she explains that he is predictable. He prompts to prove her wrong by agreeing to join her at playing an online game with their owners' computers at 11 o'clock sharp. All of the pets and Blythe manage to access computers and tablets and account for the Precious Village game. In the game, they get Frosting Cannons, and Buttercream explains that too many shots would get them out of the game. They must protect the candy land and its villagers from big colored flies. Penny Ling has trouble with shooting, and gets hit by an overexcited Minka; Vinnie is distracted by the flies' tasty appearance. Sunil questions Russell, who is working on a plan rather than shooting. Zoe Trent is hesitant to act, not wanting to muss her most perfectly in-place hair, until Sunil remembers her that she is a heroine in a video game. Blythe regroups the team under the Pumpkin Muffin House to come up with a strategy, other than Minka's suggestion to shoot everything all the time. Russell had come up with an incredibly detailed strategy to win, but he dismisses it after Blythe calls him "predictable ol' Russell". Failing to frost all the flies, Russell turns on the cannons' flashlight settings Blythe had found out, attempting to draw the flies to a single location so they could frost all at the same time. But, as Vinnie guesses, Russell turns it on too soon and the flies get them. The next morning, Blythe tries to cheer up the humiliated pets, when Youngmee call her to Sweet Delights, for a crisis. As Mrs. Twombly wouldn't be back until after lunch, Blythe leaves Russell in charge and locks up the store. Russell, grounded for a week without treats (such as the dried mealworms he now can't stop thinking about) after his owner caught him sneaking back into bed, is done with "Unpredictable Russell", preferring "Prepared-For-Any-Emergency" Russell. Zoe hears a burbling noise and the pets find out the pipes sprang another leak, over the boxes of carpet cleaner. While foam is rising, Russell has no plan for the situation. Blythe is busy with the "crisis", helping Youngmee to taste-test a new "Cupcake Flavor of the Month". She tries to go back to watch the shop and come back after lunch, but Aunt Christie holds her a little longer with the Triple Chocolate Truffle. Russell manages to improvise and wash the foam out the door squirting water sprayers. Minka patches the wall. Blythe takes Buttercream to the shop, as Aunt Christie was really busy, and the story the bunny was telling Blythe is unexpectedly interrupted by the hit of a wall of foam. Russell concludes that it's important to be prepared, but gloats that he showed Buttercream he can be spontaneous when he has to be. Blythe helps to clean up the store before Mrs. Twombly is back, and Buttercream, as promised, calls Russell "Unpredictable Russell Forever And Ever Can't Stop Never" a few more times, to his request. Continuity *Russell tries to convince Buttercream that he can by spontaneous by bringing up "Fun Russell", from Russell Up Some Fun. Penny Ling is intrigued that he still has the shirt. Category:Comics Category:Misc